My Twenty years Old
by Sitsuka Haruka
Summary: Saat perasaan Naruto kepada Gaara sudha mulai hilang, tiba-tiba Gaara datang lagi dalma hidupnya dengantidak sengaja di sebuah konser. Dan, terjadilah konflik antara dirinya dengan Kyuubi. Kalau penasaran baca sendiri ya readers . GaaFem!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis terbangun dengan malas, akibat bunyi dari alarm yang menunjukkan pukul 6. Lalu, gadis ini menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah mandi, gadis ini terlihat tidak mengantuk lagi dan ia memakai baju kerjanya. Matanya terbuka memperlihatkan mata **saphier**nya yang terlihat seperti laut yang mampu membuat orang terpesona kepadanya. Gadis ini lalu, menyalakan laptopnya untuk mencari video tentang merias wajah.

Gadis ini melakukan itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada seseorang yang ia sukai, Pein. Menurut video yang ditontonnya untuk memperlihatkan bulu mata yang lentik, ia harus memakai maskara. Tetapi saat ia mengangkat bulu mata yang sudah ia rias dengan cantiknya, secara tak sengaja malah ada sisa maskara di menempel pada kelopak matanya. Ia measa sudah mengetahui cara memakai maskara dengan benar.

Ia lalu mencoba menghapusnya dengan **cutton bud. **Namun, itu malah membuatnya untuk menghapus lebih banyak. Karena penasaran apakah sisa maskara yang ada di kelopaknya sudah hilang atau belum, akhirnya iya melihat di kaca besar di kamarnya.

Dan apa yang terjadi... Gadis ini malah berteriak..

"KYAAAA... KENAPA AKU MALAH MIRIP DENGAN PANDA!?" dengan paniknya..

**MY OLD IS 20 **

**Disclaimer : Masshashi Kishimoto **

**Chara : GaafemnarufemKyuu slight Gaafemnaru ItafemKyuu**

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, humor(GARINGGG) **

**Warn : femnaru, alur gaje, OOC**

**HAPPY READING MINNA! JANGAN NGEFLAME YA, SARAN AJA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai kuning ini pun akhirnya berhasil menata wajahnya..

**Naruto Pov**

"Hah.. di umurku 20 tahun ini, seumur hidup aku baru menata rias wajahku ini." Kataku kepada diriku sendiri.

Ya begitulah aku, dalam menata rias saja ceroboh apalagi menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya.. ARGH.. hah.. sampai-samai aku harus meminjam **trade mark** dari Shikamaru "merepotkan". Ya benar itu merepotkan.

Ah iya, aku sampai lupa berkenalan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, biasanya aku dipanggil Naruto. Ya aku bekerja sehari-hari sebagai Pegawai Negri di sebuah perusahaan temanku, Sasuke Uchiha. Ya dia temanku dari kecil. Dan, aku tinggal bersama Sakura. Dia temanku dari semasa SMA. Kami tinggal bersama sejak SMA di sebuah kost. Di kota Konoha.

Sungguh untuk bertampil cantik harus menyusahkan begini..

Aku lalu bangun dari tempat tidu karena Sakura mengetuk pintu kamarku.

**End Naruto Pov **

CKLEK

"Hahh... Naruto, kau kenapa teriak sih.. Ini masih pagi dan kau malah membuatku kaget sampai-sampai aku hampir terpleset dikamar mandi hanya gara-gara mendengar TERIAKANMU ITU NARUTO!" Marah Sakura terhadap Naruto.

"Hahaha...** Gomen... Gomen..** Sakura. Tadi aku teriak gara-gara tadi aku memakai maskara dan berantakan." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Pantas, ada hitam-hitam di kelopak matamu itu. Kau berdandan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Sasori?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

"hahaha.. Iya." Jawab Naruto sambil nunduk ke bawah.

"Hah.. Ya sudah sini aku bantu kau berias wajahmu itu" Kata Sakura akhirnya.

~SITSUKA HARUKA!~

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Naruto pun sudah terlihat cantik dengan dandanannya yang tidak terlihat menor ataupun berantakan. Naruto pun keluar dari rumahnya menuju ke halte bis untuk menunggu bis dengan high heels yang tingginya 9cm. Dan, itu membuatnya merasa kelelahan dan hampir membuatnya keseleo saat menunggu bis.

Saat bis itu membuka pintunya, Naruto pun masuk dan berdesak-desakan dengan para penumpang.

'Aduhh sempit sekali dunia ini! Apa tidak ada tempat lagi? Apalagi kakiku ini aduh sakit sekali!" Umpatnya dalam hati.

Nauto benar – benar kelahan karena memakai high hells itu. Sekitar 10 menit berdesk-desakan dengan para penumpang, akhirnya bis pun berhenti di sebuah halte dekat kantor Naruto. Keluar dari bis itu, naruto pun duduk sebentar di sebuah tempat duduk di halte itu dan memijit-mijit kakinya akibat memakai high hellsnya itu. Setelah itu, Naruto pun berjalan ke kantornya.

SKIP TIME

Jam pun menunjukkan jam 6 sore. Yang artinya itu adalah jam pulang kantor Naruto. Naruto pun kelua dari kantor menuju ke sebuah club malam terkenal di Konoha.

Di Club malam, naruto dipanggil-panggil oleh teman-temannya, yaitu, Ino, kiba dan Lee.

"NARUTOO!" teriak Ino

"ah... itu mereka" lalu Naruto pun ke meja tempat teman-temannya berada.

"Hei naruto, kamu lama sekali! Habis kerja?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya, Ino. Hehehe. Kan aku juga ke sini karena suruhan kalian semua." Kata Naruto

"Untung kau tidak melewatkan acara minum-minumnya Naruto.. Kalau kau melewatkannya pasti kau sudah mendapatkan hukuman dari kita semua." Kata Kiba.

"Beruntungnya aku hari ini.. hahaha.." Kata Naruto dengan lega karena Naruto tau apa hukuman dari mereka.

"karena Naruto sudah datang... Mari kita lanjutkan acara minum-minumnya!" Teiak lee dengan semangat sambil mengangkat gelas untung mengetos gelas dengan yang lainnya.

Naruto dan teman-temannya pun meminum sake mereka. Naruto pun menunggu dengan bosannya sampai naruto pun berkhayal dan mengingat kata-kata Sakura jangan pernah berhayal tentang laki-laki yang iya sukai karna menurut Sakura, laki-laki itu sama saja. Naruto pun melamun sampai ia terkaget karena ada yang menpuknya.

"Jangan melamun Naruto. Hilangkanlah kebiasaan buukmu itu." Kata suara itu. Yang membuat jantung Naruto mau copot.

"Pe-pein! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" kata naruto sambil cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya, yang membuat Pein terkikik.

"hahah.. **Gomen** Naruto." Kata Pein akhirnya. Permintaan maaf itu membuat Naruto senang sekali karena baru kemaren ketemu ia sudah bertemu lagi dengannya.

Melihat Pein datang dan mengobrol dengan Naruto, Kiba mendatangi Pein sambil mabuk.

"Hei Pein! Pein, kau datang lama sekali. Sebagai hukumannya kau harus meminum 3 botol sake." Kata Kiba sambil mabuk.

"Ayolah.. teman-teman.. aku sudah kelelahan dengan acara kemarin bertemu dengannya yang sudah mabuk dan mengantarnya ke rumah." Kata Pein sambil memohon. Mendengar itu, Ino yang sudah mabuk kelewat parah menggoda Pein.

"Benar, Kau pasti kelelahan. Dia kemaren sangat kelelahan saat mabuk, sampai ia bertemu dengan..." Kata Ino seolah-seolah sedang memikirkan apa yang dilakukan setelah itu.

Cepat-cepat Pein menutup telinga Naruto. Yang membuat Naruto memerah seketika. Pein pun mengomeli teman-temannya dan Naruto untuk tidak menggodanya didepan Naruto.

Naruto menjadi tegang karena menerima sentuhan yang tak biasa dari Pein. Saat Pein teingat untuk melepaskan tangannya dari kedua telinga Naruto, ia menjadi malu dan meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

"**Gomen** Naruto. Maaf karena mempermalukanmu. Kau tidak mendengar apa-apakan?" Tanya Pein

"Ya, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa" kata Naruto sambil menunduk untuk menyembunykan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Pein pun tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto lalu mengacak-mengacak rambut Naruto. Sampai membuat Naruto menggenggam tangannya sendiri erat-erat.

Naruto bertanya dalam hatinya "Ck! Apa itu tadi? Sikapnya murahan sekali!"

Naruto pun meminta izin kepada teman-temannya untuk pergi ke toilet.

Di toilet, Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri dengan kebingungan kenapa tadi Pein menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya dan kenapa Pein mengelus rambutnya.

"Hahaha.. Murahan sekali dia!" ejek Naruto.

Namun akhirnya, Naruto menyadari bahawa ia menyukai Pein. Naruto bahkan bersorak senang saat ia teringat cara Pein menutup kedua telinganya. Tetapi menurut Naruto, caranya itu murahan sekali.

Naruto pun berpikir dan bertanya-tanya "Jadi, apakah sesuatu telah berubah sekarang? Apakah akhirnya ia tertarik padaku?" Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri dan dia tersenyum senang di depan cermin.

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar kecil dengan senyum cerianya. Namun, senyum cerianya langsung menghilang saat melihat Pein minum berdua dengan wanita lain. Wanita itu berambut biru dongker. Dan, Naruto pun tersadar kalau Pein tidak tertarik kepadanya.

Pein tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar dengan membawa ponselnya. Naruto memandangi kepergian Naruto dengan wajah sedih. Saat Naruto berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari ponselnya. Pesan tersebut dari Pein. Pesan itu tertulis bahwa Pein akan mengajak Naruto pergi berdua dengannya. Seketika Naruto berteriak senang dan membalas pesan dari Pein kalau Naruto akan menerima ajakan dari Pein. Pein yang belum pergi menjauh tersenyum –baca: menyeringai- kepada Naruto dan Naruto tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Naruto mendapat pesan dari ponselnya. Balasan dari Pein.

'_Kau terlihat cantik hari ini'_ Puji Pein sekaligus isi dari balasan tersebut.

Seketika muka naruto menjadi memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan tersenyum. Naruto pun mengipaskan tangannya kewajahnya. Hatinya bersorak senang.

'Sepertinya, kisah cintaku dimulai.' Batin Naruto senang.

Naruto dan Pein pun pergi meninggalkan Club malam tersebut dan berjalan menuju taman. Di taman Naruto menikmati perjalan tersebut bersama Pein. Saking senangnya Naruto berjalna dengan Pein tiba-tiba iya menginjak sebuah batu dan membuat Naruto hampir terjatuh. Dengan sigap, Pein menangkap Naruto.

"Kau tak apa-apa naruto?" Tanya Pein.

"I-iya aku tak apa" Kata Naruto tergagap.

Naruto pun memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena ia sudah memilih sepatu dan baju yang tepat pagi hari tadi.

"Apa kau ingin beristirahat sebentar?"Tanya Pein.

Naruto mengangguk. Tanda naruto menerimanya. Tetapi, senyum yang ada di wajahnya hilang seketika karena tersadar ia sudah berada di suatu tempat yang asing.

Ia dan pein sudah beridiri di sebuah pintu motel. Naruto pun menjadi tegang dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pergi. Pein pun langsung membujuk Naruto dan emmeluk Naruto. Tetapi, hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi ketakutan. Naruto pun langsung mendorong Pein dan melarikan diri dari motel tersebut.

Tiba-tiba bunyi petir menggelegar dan turunlah hujan yang sangat deras. Banyak orang-orang dijalan langsung berteduh atau memakai payung. Tetapi, Naruto tetap membiarkan dirinya kehujanan dengan muka sedih dan lemas. Naruto mengingat cinta pandangan pertamanya kepada Pein dan Naruto juga mengingat Pein membawakannya sebuah lagu dengan beralat musik gitar. Suaranya yang merdu membuat Naruto jatuh cinta kepada Pein. Tetapi hal itu musnah begitu saja saat mengetahui kalau Pein akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya.

Naruto terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan. Sampai..

'_CTAK'_ sepatu high hells yang dipakai Naruto patah dan hal itu membuat kaki Naruto kakinya lecet. Naruto pun menangis dan kesal kepada dirinya yang begitu saja percaya kepada orang itu.

Naruto pun menangis di pinggir jalan sambil berkata "Kisah cintaku diumur 20 tahun berakhir begitu saja.

1 jam berada di jalanan, Naruto pun berjalan ke rumahnya. Sesampai di rumah ia membuka tasnya untuk mengambil kunci.

"ahh.. Sial! Kunci tertinggal lagi didalam! Hah!" kesal Naruto ntah kepada siapa.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto menekan bel.

'_TING TONG TING TONG' _

Dan terbukalah pintu, yang menampakkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang panjang dengan muka cemas.

"Aduh Naruto kau kenapa? Dan.. Bajumu basah kuyup begini?" Tanya Sakura

"Kaki lecet karena sepatu ku yang patah dan aku lupa bawa payung." Kata Naruto lesu

"terus matamu sembab, habis nangis?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ayolah Naruto ceritakanlah padaku."

"Tidak Sakura. Sekali tidak tetap tidak." Kata Naruto tegas.

"Ayolah kumohon Naruto" Kata Sakura dengan pupy eyesnya yang selalu meluluhkan Hati Naruto

"Ya... ya baiklah sehabis aku mandi."

Naruto pun mandi. Sehabis itu berpakaian dan ia keluar dari kamar dan menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi dan itu membuat Naruto menangis. Mendengar cerita itu juga Sakura menjadi kesal kepada Pein dan kasihan kepada Naruto. Naruto pun menangis dan memeluk Sakura, sampai Naruto tertidur. Sakura pun membawa Naruto ke kamar.

3 hari kemudian...

Naruto pun melupakan kejadian itu dengan menonton film komedi pada sore hari. Beruntungnya Naruto kalau itu hari Sabtu. Kalau tidak, ia akan di marahi Sasuke, sang direktur juga sahabatnya dari kecil karena pulang pada jam 3 Sore. Naruto pun ketawa sampai terbahak-bahak. Naruto juga menonton film tersebut sambil makan mi ramen instan. Suara ketawa Naruto terdengar sampai keluar rumah dan membuat Sakura kaget saat ia hendak masuk ke rumah.

"Haduh Naruto, kemarin kau menangis sekarang kau ketawa kenapa jadi aneh begini?"Tanya Sakura heran.

"Memang kenapa? Aku juga melakukan ini untuk merefreshkan otak dan juga melupakan kejadian aneh.."Kata Naruto yang sedang berusaha menahan ketawanya karena menonton film komedi tersebut.

Hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum dengan tingkah dan moodnya yang sering berubah-ubah. Tiba-tiba, Sakura ingat kalau hari ini adalah konser acara dari Sharingan band.

"Hei Naruto. Mau enggak temani kakakmu menonton konser musik?" Tanya Sakura.

"Konser musik? Hah.. malas. Mending di rumah nonton film komedi." Kata Naruto Malas.

"Ayolah Naruto pliss.. Kakakmu taadi menelfon aku katanya kalau kamu tidak ikut dia akan datang menyeretmu, kau tahukan betapa ganasnya kakakmu itu?" Harap Sakura.

"Hah... Baiklah.. Kalau bukan karena _nee-chan_ galak itu pasti aku tidak mau. " Kata Naruto dengan lemas.

"sekarang kau lekas siap-siap. Kalau belum siap-siap nanti **nee-chan**mu marah. Nanti aku saja yang membereskan semuanya, ya." Kata Sakura setengah takut dengan kakaknya Naruto yang super galak.

"Iya-iya Sakura, aku juga mau siap-siap. Aku juga takut tau sama _nee-chan_ku itu. Terima kasih ya Sakura mau membereskan sampah-sampah disini hehehe..." Kata Naruto yang beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Ya, kalau bukan karena _nee-chan_ galakmu aku pun tak mau membereskannya." Kata Sakura ketus yang mengobrol sendiri karena Naruto sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan setelah mandi ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar uuntuk memakai baju.

_20 menit kemudian..._

Naruto pun sudah memakai celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna coklat dengan memakai kaus bergambar rubah dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru dengan memakai tas kecil serta memakai sepatu flat berwarna senada dengan kemejanya.

Naruto pun menunggu Kyuubi di teras ditemani oleh Sakura. Baru saja Naruto duduk di teras, _nee-chan_ tersayangnya sekaligus _nee-chan_ tergalaknya pun datang menjemputnya.

"**Bye**.. Sakuraaa..." Kata Naruto

"hati-hati ya dijalan Naruto.. Selamat menonton konser.." Kata Sakura yang melihat Naruto sudah menjauuh menuju pintu gerbang dan keluar menuju mobil Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-**nee**, kau kenapa mengajakku ke konser musik?" Tanya Naruto dengan malas.

"Biar pikiranmu **refresh**. Lagipula, kemarin aku mendengar kau mengalami setress dan kamu kena demam karena cowok kurang ajar. Makanya aku mengajakmu nonton konser musik itu." Kata Kyuubi dengan santai sambil menyetir mobil.

"Aku kan bisa menonton film. Lagipula konser musik apa? **Band**, **Solo**, **boyband** atau **girlband**?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Solo**, Naruto. Yang nyanyi itu teman SMP-mu. Neechan ngefans lhoo sama dia." Kata Kyuubi.

"teman SMP ku? Siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"yang pasti laki-laki Naruto. Nanti saja nee-chan kasih tau. Kalau sekarang namanya bukan surprise lagi." Kata kyuubi. Dari kata-kata yang diucapkan **nee-chan**nya, naruto mengerti kalau Kyuubi ingin konsentrasi untuk itu Narut memilih diam.

_Sesampainya di tempat konser..._

"Hah.. akhirnya kita menemukan tempat duduknya juga Naruto." Kata Kyuubi.

"Iyaa.. Yang **nee-chan** tonton itu siapa sih? Katanya teman Smp aku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naru, nanati kalau orangnya sudah naik keatas panggung. Tuh lihat baru saja **nee-chan** bilang sudah keluar." Kata Kyuubi sambil kesenengan kaya orang gila.

"Gaara? Sabaku Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya Garra-**kun** Naruto. Kau kenal dekat dengannya?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Kami memang saling kenal dulu tapi tidak terlalu dekat." Kata Naruto bohong.

"hah? Kau itu tidak berguna. Hahh.. percuma aku mengajakmu." Kata Kyuubi ketus.

Konser pun berjalan dengan teriakkan-teriakkan dari fans-fans dari Gaara. Ya, Sabaku Gaara dengan Naruto sebenarnya kenal dekat malah mereka sahabatan. Tetapi, naruto sengaja membohongi kakaknya. Karena Naruto tahu, kalau kakaknya kalau sudah ngefans sama orang lain pasti ia akan menanyakan lebih lanjut dan sebenarnya Naruto sedang jatuh cinta dengan Gaara. Dan Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan menjadi artis.

Setelah konser berakhir, para fans dari Gaara pergi menuju pintu keluar konser dan menunggu Gaara keluar dari gedung konser itu.

Kyuubi pun keluar bersama Naruto. Kyuubi menunggu didekat pagar pembatas antar pintu keluar tempat artis selesai panggung. Saat melihat sang artis keluar, para fans pun mengejar sang artis termasuk Kyuubi. Naruto tidak ikut karena ia tidak menyukai keramaian. Tidak sengaja, Kyuubi menginjak kaki naruto dan tidak sengaja Kyuubi menyepak sandal Naruto diantara fans-fans Gaara.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto pun lari menuju kerumunan para fans Gaara dan merangkak untuk mengambil sandalnya. Perjuangannya pun tidak sia-sia karena ia berhasil mengambil sandalanya. Tetapi, disaat ia sudah mengambil sandal tiba-tiba tangannya diinjak oleh orang yang tidak diketahui Naruto adalah Gaara.

"Hei! Kau kenapa mengin- Gaa-Gaara?" Naruto yang tadi ingin memarahi ornag tersebut tiba-tiba kaget dan tidak sanggup memarahi orang itu yang diketahui adalah Gaara.

Naruto pun kaget dengan mata melotot bahwa iya baru mengetahui yang emnginjak tangannya adalah Gaara, sahabatnya waktu ia masih SMP dan setelah lulus, merke kehilangan kontak.

"Gaara, kau ma-masih ingat pa-padaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan takut. Ya itulah yang diasakan naruto. Ya, siapa yang tak takut jika kau bertemu dengan orang dengan tampang tak berekspresi dan kau mencintainya.

Naruo teringat dengan kejadian di bis saat ia masih SMP. Naruto dengan Gaara duduk dibangku paling belakang sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone yang sama. Naruto mendengarkan lalunan lagu sambil melihat ke arah jendela sedangkan Gaara mendengarkan lagu sambil melihat Naruto dengan penuh seksama. Saat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Gaara, Gaara pun tidka menyia-nyiakan waktunya dengan mencium Naruto. Dan Naruto berkata "Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku." Pada saat itu. Naruto pun kembali ke alam sadar pada saat Gaara berkata,

"**Gomen**, kalau saya menginjak tanganmu." Dan Gaara pergi begitu saja dengan para fansnya.

Naruto pun keluar dari gedung tersebut tanpa Kyuubi karena ia sudah meminta ijin pada nee-channya. Naruto pun pergi ke kedai Icharaku dan memesan ramen, makanan kesukaannya. Setelah makan Naruto pergi menuju halte bis dan menunggu bis.

Diwaktu yang sama, Gaara sedang dirumah tepatnya di kamarnya.

Gaara sedang berpikir 'Apakah benar itu Naruto?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'harusnya tadi aku menanyakan kabarnya kenapa aku diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya?" Tanya Gaara frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

Gaara pun mengambil **handphone**-nya sambil berkata "hah.. aku memang membenci nomor 1 karena nomor satu membuatku sial." Seketika handphone-nya mengeluarkan cahaya terang dengan menampilkan sebuah nomor tak dikenal. Gaara pun bingung ini nomor siapa. Karena rasa penasarannya, Gaara pun menekan tanda **videocall**.

Di bus, Naruto pun duduk di kursi bagian tengah dan ia pun memandangi nasib malang sepatunya sambil berkata "nasibmu malang hari ini Naruto, seandainya aku tidak menuruti kakakku nasibku tidak begini." Naruto pun mengambil **handphone**nya, seketika ia mendapat cahaya dari handphonenya dan ia mendapat nomor tidak dikenal 'hah? Ini siapa?' Naruto pun mengangkat videocall itu dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto bahwa yang menelpon ia adalah Gaara. Sambil turun dari bis.

"Halo Namikaze Naruto, lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Gaara dengan ceria.

"Ga-Gaara. Kau mengingatku?" Tanya naruto tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja Naruto. Aku kan sahabatmu dari SMP kau tahukan itu?" Sesaat Gaara dan Naruto pun tersenyum. 

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

A/N :

Halo Minna, maaf ya kalau banyak Typo atau Ooc bertebaran hehehe... Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak panjang nanti author panjangin. Ah iya, jangan lupa ya reviewsnya. Kebetulan saya adalah author baru jadi saya pingin saran atau kritik dari kalian terima kasih.

HAPPY READIG MINNA! RnR yaa...


	2. Chapter 2

"_Diumurku yang ke-20, baru kali ini aku menegak banyak bir sampai berbotol-botol!" terkanya di dalam bar yang ramai tersebut._

_Tiba-tiba, datang seseorang yang mabuk dan bersender di bahu wanita tersebut sambil berkata "hai, wanita manis dan cantik siapa namamu?" dengan nada yang menggoda. Wanita itupun langsung berdiri dan berteriak "Kya!? Kau siapa?! Brengsek kau! Kau tau, aku sedang minum disini dan kau menggangguku sudah aku mau bayar!" Kata wanita itu sambil marah dan berusaha keluar dari meja tersebut. Tapi, wanita itu malah ditahan oleh pemuda itu dengan cara memegang tangan wanita itu dan menarik wanita itu kedalam ciuman nafsu sang pemuda tersebut. Sesaat wanita itu berteriak_

"_KYAAAAAA"_

"KYAAAAAA"

"Naruto!Naruto!" Kata seseorang berambut pink sambil mengguncangkan badan Naruto untuk membangunkan wanita tersebut.

"hah... hah.. Untung Cuma mimpi... Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

**My Twenty Years Old**

**Disclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), alur gajelas, semi canon, Fem!Naru, dll**

**Pair : GaaFem!NaruFem!Kyuu Slight GaaFem!Naru**

"Ya ampun Naruto kau ini mimpi apa sampai teriak-teriak gitu sih?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengambil minum dimeja lampu dekat tempat tidur Naruto.

"_Gomenne_Sakura. Aku tadi hanya mimpi buruk."Kata Naruto sambil memelas.

"Mimpi buruk? Mimpi apa?" Tanya Sakura panik.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang pemabuk dan seorang pemabuk tersebut mendekatiku dan ingin memperkosaku dan akupun teriak." Jawab Naruto masih memelas.

"Kau pasti minum-minum lagi ya semalam?" Tanya Sakura menyelidik. Naruto hanya menyengir. "Oh.. Ya Tuhan.. Naruto sudah berapa kaliku bilang, jangan minum-minum terus! Itulah akibatnya kau mendapat mimpi buruk! Untung kau Cuma mimpi buruk! Kalau itu kenyataan bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura Marah sekaligus mengomeli Naruto.

"Hehehe.. _Gomenne_ Sakura aku kesana ha-" "hanya bertemu Pain?" Sakura memotong kata-kata Naruto dan membuat naruto kaget. "Da-darimana kau tau Sak?" Tanya Naruto masih kaget.

"Naruto, apakah aku itu bodoh dan mudah lupa? Kau kan sering menceritakan tentang Pain, Pain dan Pain setiap hari dan membuatku muak kau tau! Seharusnya kau melupakannya! Kau tidak jera apa degan pengalamanmu kemarin sampai membuatmu menangis!?" Tanya Sakura masih marah.

"Baiklah-baiklah Sakura, aku akan melupakan Pain." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil dan membuat Sakura tersenyum terhadap Naruto.

"Naruto, karena kau, aku tidak bisa kembali tidur lagi." Kata Sakura.

"Hehe.. _Gomen_ Sak, tapi tak apakan. Kan sekarang masih jam 6." Kata Naruto mengingatkan Sakura.

"Iya juga ya? Aku keluar kamar ya sambil siapin sarapan buat kita." Kata Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi keluar dari kamar Naruto untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto kepada sakura yang sedang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hahh... Sebaiknya aku mandi lalu bergegas pergi ke kantor." Kata Naruto pada kesendirian.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju lemari dan membuka lemari tersebut. Naruto pun mencari baju-baju yang pas dan Naruto pun memilih baju tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto mengingat masa lalunya bersama Gaara saat ia memakai baju tersebut.

'Hah.. Andai kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu tidak terjadi, mungkin hubungan tersebut tidak akan samapai disitu..' Kata Naruto dalam hati dan Naruto tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian memalukan tersebut. Naruto pun menaruh pakaian itu ke tempat tidur dan ia pergi mengambil handuk dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

_25 Menit kemudian..._

Naruto pun selesai mandi dan juga sudah berpakaian. Pakaian yang dipakai Naruto adalah dress selutut dan lengan se-siku berwarna putih dan ikat pinggang berwarna hitam serta memakai tas berwarna senada dengan ikat pinggangnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan memakai jam berwarna putih.

Setelah melihat dirinya dikaca, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas ke ruang makan yang satu ruangan dengan dapur. Naruto pun makan sarapan yang sudah dibuat Sakura sambil berbicara dengan Sakura. Setelah selesai makan, naruto pun pamit kepada Sakura untuk pergi menuju kantor. Naruto pun keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat jam di tangannya.

'Hmm.. Masih jam 7 rupanya, kepagian. Tak apalah aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan yang belum selesai...'Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto pun berjalan sampai ke halte bus yang berada agak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Naruto menunggu bus yang akan ia tumpangi. Sambil menunggu, ia mengambil buku yang akan ia baca dari dalam tasnya. Tak berapa lama, bus sudah sampai di halte dan naruto masuk. Saat masuk Naruto langsung mencari tempat duduk. Dan, ia juga kaget melihat bus itu sepi sekali padahal bus ini sering ramai penumpang. Naruto pun melanjutkan acara membacanya.

Selama di dalam bis, Naruto hanya berdiam diri dengan membaca bukunya denga tenang. Karena, pada saat bis ramai seperti ini, bus akan sangat ramai. Naruto juga tak sadar kalau ada orang yang meminta untuk duduk disamping Naruto. Sampai orang itu menegur.

"Permisi, bisakah saya duduk disebelah anda?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut putih

Naruto pun tersentak karena ia tak menyadari kalau ada orang yang akan duduk disebelahnya. "Silah-" Naruto kaget saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat ia kenali.

"Kakashi-sensei? Kau mengagetkanku!" Sungut Naruto kepada seorang laki-laki tersebut yang sudah ia kita ketahui namanya adalah Kakashi. Yang dibalas Kakashi dengan senyumnya, tapi tak dapat dilihat oleh Naruto karena Kakashi memakai masker dan Naruto mempersilahkan Kakashi untuk duduk

"Kau masih ingat ternyata, Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Dan kau sekarang mau kemana?" Tanya Kakashi yang merupakan mantan guru Naruto saat SMP.

"baik , **sensei**. Saya sekarang mau ke perusahaan tempat saya bekerja." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Kau tidak kuliah!?" Tanya Kakashi kaget. Naruto pun nyengir dan menjawab "Jangan kaget dulu Kakashi-**sensei**. Saya bekerja sambil kuliah. Jadwal kuliahku hari Jumat sampai minggu di sore hari pada hari Jumat dan di pagi hari sabtu dan minggu. Dihari biasa saya bekerja dari pagi sampai sore, kalau lembur ya sampai malam." Kata Naruto sambil terseyum.

"hmm.. begitu rupanya. Apakah kau masih dekat sama Gaara?" Tanya Kakshi-sensei. Sontak membuat Naruto tersenyum kecut kepada mantan **sensei**nya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Oh ayolah **sensei**, jangan membahas masa lalu..." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Aku tau, kau masih kesal terhadapnya. Bukannya **sensei** membahas permasalahan ini lagi. Tetapi, kau kemarin datang ke sebuah konser mantan kekasihmu dulu yang kukira kau sudah memaafkannya. Jadi, aku menanyakanmu soal itu." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ku kira **sensei** mau membahas masa lalu. Saya kemarin sebenarnya tidak mau, tetapi dipaksa oleh nee-chan. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus ikut. Yang membuat banyak kejadian yang tidak aku sangka akan mendapat kejadian yang membuatku kaget, senang dan kejadian pahit itu teringat lagi." Ucap Naruto sedih.

"**Sensei** tau, kau masih kesal terhadapnya. Tetapi cepat atau lambat, kau akan bertemu secara disengaja ataupun tidak. Karena yang mengatur semu itu **Kami-sama**." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Tak terasa perbincangan Kakashi dengan Naruto segera berakhir karena naruto akan turun di halte berikutnya. Naruto pun menyudahi perbincangannya dengan Kakashi. "Kakashi-**sensei**, **arigatou** atas perbincangan hari ini. Saya akan turun di halte selanjutnya."

"Kau mau turun? Oh baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. kau turun ada yang mau saya beritahukan ke kau." Kata Kakashi.

"Apa itu sensei?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Apa kau ada acara sabtu minggu ini?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak, sensei. Ada apa ya?" Tanya Naruto makin penasaran.

"Sabtu minggu ini ada reuni SMP jam 6 sore. Kau bisa? Kalau bisa sih kau ajak Sakura. Kau masih berhubungan dengannyakan?" beritahu Kakashi sekaligus menanyakan tentang sakura.

"Bisa, sensei. Kalau Sakura, kami masih berhubungan malah kami tinggal bersama." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu datanglah besok dan ini. Kau harus membawa undangan ini kalau ingin datang ke reuni tersebut." Kata Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu bisakah saya meminta 5 lagi?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi.

"Untuk apa semua itu? Harusnya kau meminta 1 lagi, kenapa 5 lagi?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Mau saya kasih ke teman-teman alumni SMP Konoha yang lain sensei. Kebetulan ada 5 orang yang dekat dengan saya. Jadi saya mau kasih ke mereka." Jawab naruto dengan nyengir kuda.

"Siapa saja?" tanya Kakashi mengintrogasi.

"Sensei akan tau setelah melihat siapa yang akan saya ajak." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi pun mengambil kartu yang ada di tasnya, lalu memberikan 6 buah kartu kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou, Sensei. Sampai bertemu besok." Jawab Naruto dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar bis.

"hati-hati, Naruto." Kata Kakashi kepada Naruto. 'Semoga kau menemukan pria yang kau cintai dan menerimamu apa adanya. Jikalau kau mendapatkannya kembali, berusahalah untuk tidak melepaskannya dan jalanilah kehidupanmu dengan penuh keikhlasan yang mewujudkan keberhasilan.' Lanjut Kakashi dalam hati sambil tersenyum penuh arti dibalik maskernya.

.

.

.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju Perusahaan Uchiha corp, kantornya yang tidak jauh dari halte, tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Sesampainya di dalam kantor, Naruto disapa oleh karyawan maupun karyawati disepanjang jalan. Naruto pun menempelkan jarinya, menandakan ia masuk ke kerja. Selanjutnya, Naruto berjalan ke sebuah lift dan berpas-pasan dengan presdir perusahaan Uchiha corp, Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang presdir yang mempunyai perusahaan tersebut dan ia dikenal oleh para publik juga orang-orang mancanegara karena Sasuke memiliki Mall yang sudah membuka cabang dinegara lain dan memiliki kerjasama dengan negara lain.

"**Teme**, tumben kau datang pagi-pagi biasanya jam 9. Kau tidak mengantar, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"hn. Aku mengantarnya tadi, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke. "ho... Kusangka kau tidak mengantarnya. Tapi, tumben cepat, biasanya lama dan kenapa ada luka lecet dibagian pergelangan tanganmu itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat luka lecet di bagian

Sontak, Sasuke sempat kaget namun tidak ditunjukkan dalam raut mukanya. "hn, tak apa, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke. "Tak apa? Apa kau kira mataku sudah rabun? Coba sini tanganmu." Naruto pun mengangkat tangan Sasuke dan benar saja ada luka bekas cakar di pergelangan dan telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Dobe. Lepaskan. ini tempat umum." Kata Sasuke dan melepas tangannya dari Sasuke dan Naruto pin cekikikan saat melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang ia sangat tau kalau ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Teme Teme. Kau kira seluruh isi kantor tak tau kau bertunangan dengan anak dari sang pejabat, eh?"Kata Naruto sambil mengembungkan mukanya dan muncullah kejaillan Naruto. "Jangan-jangan kau menyuruhku melepaskan tanganmu karena ini bekas kuku Sakura? Iyakan?"

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Naruto dan Naruto pun tertawa. "Hahaha... Sudah kuduga, Teme. Sakura sering cerita tentang hubungan kalian sampai-sampai aku tertawa dengan kelakuanmu itu." Jawab Naruto masih tertawa dan berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa. "Teme, kapan kalian menikah?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"hn. Begitu rupanya. Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kuliahnya." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hontoni? Cepat sekali. 1 tahun lagi rupanya." Jawab Naruto tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"hn. Bagaimana dengan kau? Sampai kapan kau menyendiri hanya traumamu itu?" Sindir Sasuke. Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke kepadanya, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal tersebut? Kau kan sudah tau semuanya kenapa aku masih menyendiri." Jawab Naruto dengan raut sedih.

"Gomen, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke bersalah kepada sahabatnya dari SD sampai saat ini. Yang bersangkutan pun tersenyum. Sasuke tau hal apa yang dialami Naruto dan ia juga pernah memukuli Gaara, mantan kekasih Naruto. Bersamaan dengan hal tersebut, mereka berjalan melalui arah yang berbeda. Naruto berbelok ke kiri, ke ruang BY Group, ruang kerjanya. Sedangkan Sasuke berbelok ke kanan, ke ruang Presdir Uchiha Corp, ruang kerjanya sekaligus seorang sekretaris sudah menunggunya di dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sesuai dengan pemikirannya, tak ada orang didalam ruangannya karena masih jam 8 pagi.

'Hah... Ternyata aku memang kepagian.' Batin Naruto yang sudah duduk di meja kerja yang melihat 6 meja kosong yang belum terisi oleh anak buahnya sekaligus teman-teman alumni SMA dan SMPnya dulu.

Naruto pun menyalakan komputer dan membuka laci kerjanya untuk mengambil kertas-kertas kerjanya. Setelah itu, Naruto mengambil secangkir teh di meja kerjanya yang sudah disiapkan oleh OB di tempat kerjanya tersebut dan menyeruput teh tersebut.

Naruto pun menaruh cangkir tehnya di tempat semula dan mengambil buku kerjanya tersebut. Membaca halaman demi halaman dan juga membuka file kerjanya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang ia buat kemarin sekaligus mengecek email dari anak buahnya. Siapa tau anak buahnya sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan yang disuruhnya.

Drttt, drtttt, drtttt. Getaran telepon seluler Naruto berdering. Menandakan ada yang menelpon.

'Siapa sih yang menelpon dipagi haru yang sibuk ini?' Batin Naruto kesal. Naruto pun mengambil telepon selulernya dan menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Mosi-mosi?" Sapa Naruto kepada sang penelpon.

"_Halo. Ohayou, Naru-chan._" Sapa balik sang penelpon kepada Naruto. Dan, Naruto pun kaget saat ia mengetahui kalau yang menelponnya adalah seseorang yang ia temui kemarin.

"Ga-Gaara? Kau kenapa telepon aku?" Tanya Naruto kepada sang penelpon yang sudah diketahui namanya Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. Itulah nama kepanjangannya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya. Gaara adalah seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor papan atas yang sudah dikenal di mancanegara.

"_Hei memang kenapa? Apa aku mengganggumu? Naru?_" Tanya Gaara dengan suara yang agak memelas yang sebenarnya hanya ditunjukkan kepada nee-channya dan Naruto.

"Tidak, kau tidak menggangguku. Tapi, kenapa kau harus menelponku dan tidak seperti biasanya mengirim pesan?" Tanya Naruto.

"_Kalau aku hanya mengirimmu pesan pasti kau akan membalas pesanku lama atau sangat-sangat lama. Jadi aku menelponmu saja daripada aku menunggu pesanmu sampai berjam-jam seperti kemarin malam._" Gerutu Gaara membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Hehehe.. **Gomen**, aku membalas pesanmu kemarin malam ya. Aku sedang banyak dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan dan juga skripsi yang harus ku kerjakan, jadi aku lupa membalas pesanmu dan aku baru ingat hari ini. **Gomen** ya." Ucap Naruto.

"_Tunggu. Kau bekerja?Dimana?_" Tanya Gaara kaget.

"Ya, aku bekerja. Tapi jangan kira aku tidak kuliah. Aku bekerja sambil kuliah. Perusahaan Uchiha." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"_Kau bekerja di perusahaan Sasuke? Bukannya kau seharusnya bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu?_" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Ya seharusnya. Tapi karena aku tinggal di Konoha dan kantor ayahku di Tokyo, Ayahku memutuskan agar aku bekerja sementara di perusahaan Uchiha yang merupakan kerjasama antar perusahaan sekaligus presdir dulu teman dekat ayahku semenjak kecil." Jawab Naruto.

"_Begitu rupanya. Ku kira kau sibuk dengan acara tidurmu._" Jawab Gaara diselingi dengan kekehan.

"Kau kira aku mau jadi pemalas seumur hidup? Harusnya kau yang harus tidur cukup. Lagipula kau meng_**cancel**_ acara TV yang akan kau hadiri agar mengistirahatkan dirimu sejenak, Gaara." Ucap Naruto yang akan menceramahi Gaara.

"Hai, Naruto-chan" Sapa Ino, Hinata dan Karin yang membuat Naruto kaget dan mengangkat teleponnya dai telinga.

"Hei, kalian mengagetkanku." Kata naruto lalu melanjutkan acara teleponnya bersama Gaara.

"Gomen. Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku, sepertinya teman-temanku sudah datang. Sampai Nanti." Kata Naruto dan langsung menutup telepon dari Gaara tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya.

"Naruto kau telepon siapa? Tidak biasanya kau menelpon pagi-pagi begini biasanya kau langsung bekerja." Tanya Ino.

"Iya. Tidak biasanya Naru-chan biasanyakan kau bekerja." Kata Hinata.

"Biasanya saat kita datang kau bekerja. Tumben sekali kau telepon ada acara apa?" Karin tiba-tiba bertanya membuat Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman-temannya dari SD dan juga saudara sepupunya, Karin yang sangat penasaran.

"Tadi yang telepon Gaara. Hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar."Ucap Naruto santai sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ino, Hinata dan Karin pun kaget mendengarnya.

"Ga-Gaara?"Tanya Hinata Kaget.

"Kau tidak salah?" Tanya Ino sama kagetnya seperti Hinata

"Sabaku Gaara, adiknya Temari-nee dan Kankuro-Nee yang digosipkan kalau mereka sepasang kekasih karena selalu bermain di film sebagai peran utama, kan?" Tanya Karin yang tidak percaya.

Naruto pun bertanya dengan polos "Kenapa?" yang sebenarnya iya sudah tau teman-temannya pasti kaget.

"Kenapa? Naruto kau jangan pura-pura tidak tau, naru! Apa kami tidak tau dengan kelakuan si panda jelek itu yang hampir mencelakaimu waktu itu dan sekarang kau pura-pura tidak tau?" Suara Karin meninggi saat Naruto bertanya seperti itu.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, Karin. Lagipula aku sudah memaafkan kesalahannya, walau membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memaafkannya." Kata Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sudah memaafkannya? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan memaafkannya seumur hidup!" Karin pun marah.

"Sudahlah Karin. Kalau memang ia sudah memafkannya ya sudah." Kata Ino pun melerai.

"Lagipula Naruto menyukai Gaara. Naruto juga marah saat berita tentang saudara kembarnya dikabarkan pacaran dengan Gaara sebelum ia ketahui kalau berita itu gosip." Kata Hinata santai yang membuat Ino dan Karin kaget.

"Ya. Memang itu kenyataanya." Kata Naruto pun akhirnya. Membuat Ino dan Karin pergi dengan geleng-geleng kepala karena kelakuan aneh sang pelaku, sedangkan Hinata menyerahkan dokumen yang sudah ia kerjakan kemarin malam kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

Langit Konoha mulai menggelap, begitu juga Naruto dan teman-temannya yang sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

"Baru kali ini aku pulang malam, ternyata lelah juga ya." Gerutu Ino.

"Ya namanya bekerja pasti lelah, Ino." kata Karin agak kesal dengan kelakuan Ino.

"Ino, aku pulang denganmu seperti biasakan?"Tanya Karin.

"Ya. Kita pulang sekarang saja." Kata Ino.

"Naru, Hina, aku dan Ino mau pulang ya. Sampai ketemu besok." Pamit Karin kepada naruto dan Hinata.

"Jaa, Naruto Hinata. Sampai ketemu besok. Hei, Karin tunggu aku." Pamit Ino dan berlari menuju Karin yang berjalan menuju parkiran membuat Hinata dan Naruto tertawa kecil dengan tindakan sahabat mereka.

Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan menuju halte bus untuk segera pulang. Mereka pulang bersama karena arah jalan pulang ke rumah mereka sama, jadi mereka pulang bareng. Dan mereka pun sudah sampai di halte bus dan mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan keheningan.

"Oh ya Hinata, aku hampir kelupaan." Kata Naruto menepuk jidat dan melelehkan keheningan.

"Kelupaan apa Naru-chan?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya penasaran.

"Sabtu depan kita ada acara reuni SMP dan aku akan memberikan undanganmu." Kata Naruto sambil membuka tasnya dan mengambil undangan-undangan tersebut dari dalam tasnya dan memberikan 3 kartu undangan kepada Hinata

"Jangan lupa dibawa karena kalau tidak membawa ya kau tidak akan bisa masuk dan berikan 2 undangan ini kepada Karin dan Ino, ya Hina-chan."Tambah Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Iya, Naru. Terimakasih atas pemeberitahuannya. Tapi, kenapa kau mempunyai 3 kartu undangan harusnyakan tersisa 1 kartu undangan?" Tanya Hinata membuat Naruto langsung nyengir.

"Oh, 2 kartu undangan ini buat Sakura dan Gaara." Kata Naruto dengan cengiran kudanya yang membuat Hinata kaget.

"Ga-Gaara? Jadi kau sudah bertemu Gaara." Tanya Hinata kaget.

Tapi kekagetan Hinata hilang karena bus sudah datan, membuat kedua wanita tersebut berjalan masuk ke dalam bus tersebut.

"Hmm... Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya Hinata." Jawab Naruto saat sudah di dalam bus.

"Ja-jadi kau menanyakan nomor teleponnya?" Tanya Hinata gagap karena kekagetannya terhadap kenyataan yang dilontarkan Naruto kepadanya.

"Aku tidak menanyakannya lagipula untuk apa aku menanyakan nomor teleponnya sedangkan untuk mendapatkan nomor teleponnya saja aku malas apalagi melihat fans-fansnya yang sangat kanibal dan Kakak sepupuku yang kuanggap seperti **nee-chan**ku saja fans yang sangat galak dan kanibal. Nee-chan juga suka membuat gosip-gosip tentang kedekatan Naruko dan Gaara. Ya jadi untuk apa aku mendapatkan nomor teleponnya?" Tanya Naruto agak malas.

"Iya juga ya. Neji-nii memang kesal dengan Kyuu-nii karena seenaknya membuat gosip kalauGaara dan Naruko sepasang kekasih. Tapi yang sebenarnya mereka hanya berteman dan pemain film." Kata Hinata.

"Naruko juga menegetahui kau dan Gaara masih saling menyukaikan dan masalah tentang masa lalumu kan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Naruko tahu kok, Naruko juga kesal dengan Gaara karena masa laluku itu dan menyuruhku untuk tidak mencintainya lagi. Tapi, apa boleh buat aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruko kalau aku masih menyukainya dan menyuruhnya minta maaf dan syukurlah Naruko mau menuruti perkataanku." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau Kyuu-nee?"

"Hmm... Naruko sangat membenci Kyuu-nee, lebih tepatnya sikap suka mengaturnya untuk melakukan ini itu. Tapi, Naruko tidak menunjukkannya karena Kyuu-nee adalah managernya dan membantunya memasuki dunia entertainment." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Tapi kau mendapatkan nomornya darimana?" Tanya Hinata yang masih penasaran dengan Naruto.

"Aku mendapatkannya saat aku sedang mengutak-atik telepon selulerku dan tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat nomor tidak dikenal dan saat aku mengangkat teleponnya dan orang itu menjawabnya ku ketahui saja itu Gaara dari suaranya." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Untung kau mendapatkannya lewat nomor nyasar kalau kau memintanya langsung pasti kau sudah menjadi amukan para fans-fansnya kan?"

"Ya.. begitulah. Oh ya, kita turun disini saja,ya."

"Kenapa, Naru?"

"Temani aku belanja buat kebutuhan besok, soalnya hari ini giliranku untuk membeli perlengkapan di rumah. Kebetulan dari" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku juga mau membeli kebutuhan sehari-hariku." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata pun keluar dari bis saat bis berhenti di sebuah halte bis. Mereka pun berjalan ke sebuah supermarket dan mengambil keranjang belanja yang sudah disediakan. Naruto yang ditemani oleh Hinata pun berjalan ke _**counter**_ peralatan mandi, lalu ke counter lainnya. Setelah itu, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar barang belanjaan mereka.

Naruto dan Hinata pun keluar dari supermarket tersebut dan berjalan menuju halte bis. Saat mereka berjalan menuju halte bis.

'TIN'

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengklakson mobil ke mereka membuat mereka menoleh ke mobil yang mengklakson mereka. Hinata dan Naruto tentu saja mendongak dan berjalan ke arah mobil yang terparkir paralel. Kaca mobil itu pun terbuka memperlihatkan 2 orang penghuni mobil.

"Hai, Hinata-chan Naruto-chan, kalian tidak pulang?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

"Hai, Neji Naruko-chan, ini kami mau pulang." Jawab Naruto kepada 2 orang penghuni mobil yang diketahui nama kedua penghuni mobil itu adalah Naruko dan Neji.

"Iya, Neji-nii, Naruko-chan kami mau pulang." Kata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kalian mau pulang bersama kami atau tidak?" Neji yang sedaritadi tidak mengeluarkan suara akhirnya bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

Hinata pun mengangguk dan menjawab dengan mantap. Naruko pun bertanya kepada saudara kembarnya "Kalau, Naruto, kamu mau pulang bersama kami, kebetulan arahnya sama kan?"

"Sepertinya, lain kali saja, Naruko-chan ada yang mau aku urus lagi." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

"Hmm... Begitu rupanya. Baiklah aku tidak memaksamu Naruto-chan. Oh iya, bagaimana besok kita bertemu di kafe biasa, mumpung aku besok punya waktu luang?" Tanya Naruko.

"Souka? Baiklah, kalau sore bisakan,Ruko?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oke, sampai bertemu lagi ya, Ruto-chan." Naruko pun pamit kepada Naruto.

"Jaa, Neji, Ruko-chan, Hinata-chan. Sampai bertemu besok." Kata Naruto dan mobil itu pun melaju cepat meninggalkan Naruto di tepi jalan. Naruto pun berjalan menuju **restaurant**.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto pun keluar dari restaurant itu dan berjalan ke sebuah taman. Di taman itu naruto memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang.

"Sugoi... Indahnya langit malam ini, jarang sekali aku melihat langit malam secerah ini." Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum. Lalu, Naruto mengambil sebuah bir yang berada di tas belanjaannya. Setelah itu, Naruto membuka kaleng bir tersebut dan meminumnya setengah. Lalu, naruto berhenti meminum birnya itu.

"Semenjak kejadian itu, harusnya aku sudah melupakanmu sepenuhnya. Tapi, kenapa engkau datang lagi kehadapanku." Gumam Naruto sedih.

"Seandainya kau tidak melakukan kejadian tersebut, mungkin aku akan bahagia bersamamu." Ucap Naruto kepada angin malam dan langiuit malam yang indah.

Naruto pun meminum birnya itu sampai habis dan melemparkannya ke sebuah tempat sampah. Naruto berharap lemparannya masuk sasaran. Tapi bukannya masuk malah lemparannya mengenai kepala seseorang.

"Hei, siapa yang melemparku dengan kaleng ini?" Tanya seseorang dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"Oh mati aku!" Ucap Naruto ketakutan. Tiba-tiba keluar seseorang memakai hoodie berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Naruto pun melihat laki-laki itu dengan ketakutan karena laki-laki itu sangat misterius.

"Ah, **go-gomenasai**. Aku tadi tak sengaja melemparmu dengan kaleng bir ini. Tadi aku ingin melemparkan ini ke tempat sampah. Tapi lemparanku meleset dan terkena kepala anda. **Gomenasai**." Akhirnya Naruto pun mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf kepada orang misterius tersebut sambil bungkuk-bungkuk.

"Hmmm... Ternyata kau rupanya. Kemarin sandal sekarang bir. Dasar rubah ceroboh." Ucap laki-laki misterius tersebut.

"A-apa kau bilang!? Aku sudah minta maaf dan kau mengataiku rubah ceroboh!? Dasar orang misterius tak jelas! Kau itu sebenarnya siapa sih!?" Ucap naruto kesal.

"Kau ternyata penasaran denganku rupanya dan kau sangat tidak peka. Akan kupastikan kau akan kaget saat aku membuka topi hoodie ini, Namikaze Naruto." Ucap seseorang misterius itu yang diterka Naruto adalah laki-laki. Naruto pun kaget bercampur marah karena laki-laki itu mengatainya tidak peka. Dan, laki-laki itu pun melepaskan topi hoodienya.

Dan muncullah laki-laki yang sangat dikenal Naruto dan laki-laki ini sedang tersenyum didepan Naruto. Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat ia mengetahui kalau laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang ada dimasa lalunya.

"Ga-Gaara!?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Maaf ya readers kalau Sitsu updatenya lama. Sitsu sedang sibuk dengan persiapan kelulusan, Gomenasai ya readers. Sebagai gantinya Sitsu sekarang sudah update. Dan, sitsu minta maaf karena di chap pertama alurnya tidak jelas jadi Sitsu akan menjelaskannya disini.

Jadi, di chap pertama Naruto menyukai Pain. Tapi, kisah cinta yang sangat ia impikan ternyata hanya sebatas mimpi karena Pain mengajaknya ke tempat misterius dan Naruto menjadi patah hati. Dan disini, Kyuubi menanyakan kalau Naruto dekat dengan Gaara bukan menyukai Gaara melainkan ingin menjodohkan Naruko dengan Gaara karena Kyuubi pikir Naruko tidak mempunyai pacar. Untuk chap selanjutnya Sitsu akan bocorkan, kalau Kyuubi membenci Naruto karena merebut Gaara dari Naruko. Dan disini terjadilah kesalahpahaman.

Sudah sudah jelaskan readers cerita sebenarnya gimana?

(Readers: Tidak

Sitsu : Padahal Sitsu sudah menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. #pundungdipojokan)

Sitsu tidak segan-segan mengingatkan readers untuk review. Jadi, Sitsu sangat mohon atas kritik dan saran dari readers. Sitsu sangat berterima kasih atas Saran dan Kritik dari readers karena kritik dan saran readers membangkitkan semangat Sitsu untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Jadi jangan lupa untuk...

**RnR!**


End file.
